Confusion
by oLynxXo
Summary: Doumeki really didn't expect what was just happening to him. In total disbelief he even considers this to be one of Yuuko-san's jokes. WataMeki


**General:** This is my very first story I'm posting here. Actually nothing more than a drabble. I'm currently working on a longer DouWata fic and there's so much stuff coming up to my mind I can't really work with but I dont want to waist it. Hope you will enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. If it was there defenitely would be _NO_ Himawari!

* * *

Doumeki Shizuka was confused; in fact he was completely lost. He would have expected anything from anyone rather than this. People that walked past the temple gate were staring but he couldn't care less. All he _did_ care about was what was going on in the head of that boy standing behind him clinging to him, one arm around his neck, the other around his waist. He could feel the boy's breath tenderly caressing his skin and it was sending little shivers down his spine which let his hairs stand on end. Doumeki Shizuka was confused.

With his teeth the boy gently nipped Doumeki's shoulder and susurrated alluring words into his ear with a voice so very calm and serene - so very unusual. Words, syllables and letters purling into the temple heir's mind. He slightly turned his head to catch a glimpse of that lad who was teasing him so affectionately. He immediately drowned in ink blue eyes which very surprisingly were not hidden behind spectacles. The boy's silky black hair softly brushed against Doumeki's cheek leaving a nice tingle on his skin. Then slowly almost hardly noticeable the embrace untightened and within an instant the deep ink blue appeared in front of him and delicate hands alit on his neck. Staring seriously into his eyes the boy pulled him closer unhastily. The tips of there noses touching the archer could feel the others breath lingering on his lips. The sapphire gaze interlocked with his was slowly absorbing him as moist warm lips gently touched his. He emitted a chocked groan. A pleasing tongue smoothly slid over his bottom lip then found its way across his teeth. Doumeki could feel his heart heavily pounding beneath his chest. The world around them seemed to have stopped when Doumeki devoted himself completely to a passionate kiss.

Gasping for breath when their lips eventually parted, Doumeki began to wonder again what was going on. Was this really happening? This didn't resemble any of his dreams but maybe his mind had thought of a new way of teasing him. However, this seemed to be a little too real for a dream. How could this lad, that only this morning had told him to just leave and die, now be embracing him so tenderly? Suddenly his eyebrows narrowed and an unpleasant thought approached his mind. It's _that_ woman's doing. This woke him up. At once he did care about the stares around them and the whispers and hisses. He drew himself away from the boy that still was adhering to him. And he looked down onto the boy's face which seemed to express disappointment. Doumeki could feel his heart slightly skip. He grabbed the lad by his wrist and dragged him along into the temple.

Doumeki was leaning against a wall of his room and the other boy was sitting cross-legged across him on the floor staring to the ground. For once the archers usually composed expression had changed. He scowled and there was disbelief flickering in his amber eyes. Neither was he sure what to do or say nor did he really want to find out whether his apprehension was right. That was why he just stood there staring at the psychic who somehow looked crestfallen. But eventually he spoke.

"What was that? What have you been doing? What have you been thinking?"

He saw the lad look up. He noticed a faint smile upon his face and felt those midnight eyes burn right through him.

"I've made up my mind. I simply thought that I could never get any closer to you if I kept pushing you away."

For one moment Doumeki was startled by this plain logic but then looked mildly at his opponent.

"Weren't you worried I wouldn't feel the same?"

The boy's face was thoughtful, his eyes gazing into the distance. As he looked back at Doumeki his face brightened.

"No.", Watanuki stated, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

So, this is it. Not the best I've ever written but it's my first fanfiction so I'm quite proud I've actually managed to do that much. Would very much appreciate any comments!


End file.
